1. Field of the Invention
Safety clamp intended to restrain the user from falling without loss of facility or mobility.
2. Prior Art
Safety clamps are well-known to the art. These normally consist of a belt, clamp and a cable, tube or formed metal extended over the area of interest. Current state of the art utilizes a safety clamp separate from the belt. This particular design feature was necessitated because the clamps utilized called for permanent fixture, and as a result, were captive on the cable.
Portable clamps do exist and feature improved mobility. Disassembly, however, is laborious, necessitating the use of both hands, and consequently such clamps are not conducive to such operation at higher elevations.
Current state of the art clamps offer strictly a one-degree of freedom mobility. It is difficult, if not extremely hazardous, to disengage and change cables with the current state of the art clamp while operating in higher environments.
Taller structures require intermediate cable restraints to prevent harmonics in the cable resulting from wind or body movement. Current clamps made for this purpose must be opened and the cable removed to allow the clamp to pass. This necessitates the workman to hold on with one hand while trying to reconstruct this apparatus; an operation which should utilize both hands.